Fighting for the capitol
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: After Catching fire. Thanks to the capitol drugs, Peeta starts to believe that Katniss never loved him, and used him for both games. When he thinks he figures everything out he decides to fight for the capitol army to help stop the rebellion. Will Katniss find Peeta and win back his heart? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so basically this story is about Peeta trying to remember that he loves Katniss, and the war between the capitol and district 13. Enjoy!**

Needle after needle, question after question, and i get to do this day after day. There is not much to live for when you are being held captive in a capitol prison, for something that your psycho ex girlfriend did and is still doing. She's destroying the world, and yet I'm the on suffering. I don't get how anyone could ruin a perfect world like ours. All the people are nice, and there is so much to do. The only real flaw in our system is the hunger games, but I was told by President Snow himself that he thought they were to harsh, so they got taken away and now that I have gotten to know him i believe him. So now Panem has a shot at being peaceful once more, but there is one thing that is in the way of it's happiness… Katniss Everdeen. She was always so pretty, and very smart. I loved her with all my heart, but then she tore it apart. At first I was desperate enough to believe that she loved me, and that she tried to save me. I was so dumb back then though, Katniss never cared about me, and she just used me to help herself escape. Well I'm done sitting around waiting for her to come and rescue me. I press a little green button on the side of my bed which calls for help. A group of doctors hurry in, one steps up and asks,

"What seems to be the problem Peeta?"

"There isn't anything physically wrong with me, but I have realized that Katniss had never loved me. She used me to help herself win, and she doesn't care enough to come help me when I'm imprisoned, so I want to fight for the capitol army." The doctors look nervous at my response, but they tell me that they'll tell President Snow what I said. I smile at them graciously, and they all walk out of the room.

**Time skip….**

When President Snow walks though my door I am filled with hope. I know that I should serve for my district, and help take down the rebellion. President Snow walks closer to me, and I smile then say,

"President Snow, what a surprise it is to see you here. Um I was just wondering if there was any chance I could join the capitol army and help put the rebellion to an end." He looks at me for a moment then says,

"Are you sure you are ready for this Peeta?" I nod furiously, and the president smiles, "Well then welcome to the army!" After thanking the president about a million times he leaves the room, and I'm left alone. If only I still wanted to escape, because now is a perfect opportunity to do it, but no, because no one in the rebellion cares about Peeta Mellark, nobody. The rest of the day goes by really fast, and before I know it I'm back in my cell. The nurse gave me a sleeping pill, but it still hasn't kicked in. I wait a few minutes, and then give up trying to fall asleep and think about winning the war. I can picture it now, Katniss and her little army against the entire country of Panem. The odds just aren't in her favor, yet again. I find it repulsive that I ever had feeling for that kind of girl; I should've known that she was trouble from the very beginning. 'My battle' ends with me taking Katniss, and shoving her into this tiny cell for the rest of her life. Right after my dream battle ends, I fall into a peaceful sleep, not to be disturbed by anyone else.

I wake up miserable, like most days, but then start to feel happy after I remember that I'm done with this prison, and the sooner we win this war, the sooner I get to see Katniss in pain, just like I was. I wonder about whom else will be fighting in the rebellion, I'm sure that Gale, and Finnick are, but I don't know who else could've escaped the capitol. As much as I want to hurt Katniss I realize that I don't want to have to kill Gale, and Finnick saved my life so I couldn't take his own. Fighting in this war will be a lot more difficult than I thought, but in the end it's all worth it. Besides Gale and Finnick will hopefully just become prisoners. No matter how great they were to me, they should still be punished for going against their own country. How do people get this messed up?

**A/N Im going to end it here for now, but I can ensure you that there will be something going on between Katniss and Peeta soon. Please Review, Alert, and or Favorite you know the drill. Also I'm open to ideas to incorporate within this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So I'm glad you guys like the story. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

I am escorted out of my cell by two peacekeepers, and they bring me to one of the stores in the army base to get a uniform. They shove me into the store, and I end up falling into one of the shirt racks. One of the workers quickly rushes over to me and asks if I'm hurt.

"I'm fine thanks, but I kinda need to get a uniform," I say.

"Yeah well I kind of figured that," the man replies chuckling, "Lets go get you fitted." He leads me to a dressing room in the back of the shop, where a past hunger game designer works. The man tells me that I'm really lucky, because I get the best designer in the business. I don't see why they have designers, considering all the uniforms are the same, but I smile anyway. He knocks on one of the rooms, and when there is no answer, he opens the door.I thank him for his guidance, and walk into the room. The room only consists of a white chair, a window covered by white curtains, and a series of hooks, for hangers. I sit on the chair and wait for the designer. After a couple of minutes I start to get bored of looking at a door, so I turn the chair and stare out the window. I hear the door creak,

"Hello Peeta," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around instantly and find myself looking into Cinna's eyes.

"Cinna!" I reply surprised. He just stares at me; I know that he was Katniss's best friend before the games, and I'm guessing by his reaction that Katniss lied to him as well. "Look Katniss must have lied to you also, she never loved me, and she used me. So don't act like you don't know me." He shakes his head, grabs a uniform and thrusts it towards me.

"I'll be right back, try that on for size," and with that he leaves the room, leaving me very confused. For a moment, I almost second guess myself, I think maybe, just maybe she could've actually loved me. Thankfully reality comes back to me before I did anything.

"No," I whisper, but apparently I'm not that quiet, because I hear a voice call from behind the door.

"Um are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," I answer cheerfully, Cinna isn't going to bring me down today. After I finish changing into the hideous outfit, I sit back down on the chair, stare into space, and just think. I try not to think about Katniss, but seeing Cinna turned back on my memories of her. The way she was always strong, her brown wavy hair, and her beautifully haunting gray eyes. Then my thoughts lead me to our first train ride home, she had the nerve to look me in the eyes and tell me that all the feelings that she had expressed to me we're all fake. I tried to get her to really love me, and once again she said she did, but didn't mean it yet again. This girl is a compulsive liar, and she can never change. Hey maybe years in prison will help. Cinna walks into the room again. He looks at the uniform and nods. I start to take it off, but he tells me to stop. I think he's talking about me taking off the uniform, so I let go of the button that I'm holding, and stare at him.

"That's not what I meant, what I'm trying to say is she didn't lie she did love you and she thought you were faking, that is why she told you. Honestly Peeta, she was completely clueless, but if I know one thing she loved you with all her heart.

"No! She lied, and even if she loves me now, that doesn't make up for deceiving me. Katniss Everdeen is a conniving, lying bitch. Get that in your overly large head ok Cinna?" I literally spit out the words.

"No, I don't get it Peeta because deep down you know that Katniss means everything to you, and you're too drugged to realize it. Do you even know that every needle, pill, or medication that you had, has been spiked it's screwing with your mind. Peeta, why can't you think this from another perspective, maybe someone who has been here long enough to know that these people are sick, and you know what, if you really think all of those things then so are you."

"Well then I'm a screwed up mess, thanks for clearing that up Cinna." I hear the front door open, and listen as the same man that helped me, directs the person to the dressing rooms as well. I look up when the door opens, and another person walks inside. Their face, which before was stone hard, lights up in recognition.

"Peeta," Delly squeaks. She embraces me in a hug.

"Delly, I missed you so much, wait, why are you even here?"

"Well the rebellion is disgusting, it's useless, those people are using violence to get a un-valid point across, it's ridiculous." I turn to Cinna,

"See, someone gets it Cinna, so stop trying to cover up the fact that you're part of the rebellion, I just hope that I won't have to shoot you down personally." I smirk at my response. He looks at me disgustedly,

"Well, if you really felt that way, I wouldn't be standing here right now, would I. Now leave!"

"Fine, but only because it's not like I need a trader to assist me." I start to walk out of the dressing rooms, but when I realize Delly hasn't moved, so I motion to Delly to leave with me.

"I'll be right there; I still have to get my uniform."

"Ok well I'll meet you right here."

"Delly's" POV

"That was way too close Cinna, why would you call me in for that. You told me that he would be here, not that he wants to kill us all. You're lucky Delly has no brains and has the easiest voice to imitate or else we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"I didn't realize you were scared."

"I'm not, and never have been, you of all people should know that."

**A/N Who is the Delly, is it Katniss or somebody else? You decide! So thank you guys so much for reviewing, and saying that you like this story. You guys honestly don't know how long it took me to write this chapter. I started this 4 hours ago and have been writing it ever since. Anyway, Please REVIEW, and also please check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I was going to spin totally spin Delly into someone totally new person, but I'll go with you guys and make it Katniss, and if you didn't get it already, Katniss is covered in like make up and stuff, to make her look like Delly. I'll stop rambling now, so here's chapter 3.**

Peeta's POV

I really don't get what Cinna's problem was, but I really don't care. Delly and I walk out of the store, and are escorted us to one of the administration buildings. It feels sort of like a reaping, there is a table right near the door with two women with needles, multiple sections for different age groups, and a large stage in the very front. Delly and I make are way to the back of the needle line.

"What's this for," she asks me.

"Identification, I think" her face turns pale. "What's wrong," I ask concerned. Delly doesn't say anything though, she just stares. When we get to the front of the line, I tell the person my name, and I hold my arm out. The lady jabs the needle into my arm, I watch as she takes the need the needle out, and scans my blood.

"Peeta Mellark age 17?" I nod and she points to the group of 17 year olds. I wait as Delly asks the woman if there is any other way that she can get identified, the woman shakes her head, and a frighten look appears on Delly's face. I try to reassure her, but she gets too afraid.

"Peeta I'll meet up with you later I'm going to try to find the head of this base to see of there is another way," she turns to the needle lady. "I'm sorry but I'm terrified of needles, and I just want to be positive that there isn't any other choices." The lady nods and turns to the next person. Delly waves good bye to me, and I walk over to the 17 year old group. I never knew that Delly was afraid of needles, but push the thought away; she probably just had her identification done a different way. I vaguely remember that there were some kids that used spit opposed to blood. I stand with a group of boys, they all look at me with confused looks, so I tell them about how I'm all for the capitol now. All of their expressions soften except for one, who doesn't look convinced, but doesn't say anything, so I don't either. A tall man walks up onto the stage, and starts talking on, and on about the rebellion. I end up tuning him out and I wonder about where Delly went.

Delly's (Who's really Katniss) POV

I run out of the building as fast as I can, I run over to a small vacant lot, and walk towards the very back. I take of my shirt and start to rip it. When I am satisfied with the result, I roll it in the dirt, and put it back on. I walk out of the ally cautiously, making sure that nobody see's me leave, and casually walk down the street. A peace keeper spots me and yells at me for having a dirty uniform. He takes me back to the uniform shop, and I am greeted by the same overly perky man. I cringe during his entire welcome speech, I've heard the speech at least 20 times now, and got sick of it by the second. He opens an empty dressing room; I thank him, and then walk inside and wait for Cinna. He walks in the door with a cheery hello, and then when he realizes it's me, he gives up his 'perky' act.

"Seriously," he asks when he sees the ripped up shirt. We both stop for a second and just laugh. "What happened now?"

"Well," I start. "Peeta and I went to the orientation thing, which by the way looks exactly like a reaping, and before the orientation starts you have to give blood, which they scan to make sure the identities match."

"And you point being…."

"My point is, the fact that I'm not Delly and I can't go up and say Katniss Everdeen, now can I."

"Oh," he replies, "Good point. I'll be right back." Cinna walks out the door leaving me really confused. He didn't react like I thought he would, I expected him to, at the very least, be worried. Cinna comes back in the room with a small vial in his hand. I look at the contents, and I almost throw up when I realize that its blood. "Here," Cinna say and thrust the vial towards me.

"How did you get her blood," I question. Delly, who is part of the rebellion as well, allowed us to use her appearance and identity, to help save Peeta. I didn't think that she would give us blood.

"Easy," Cinna answers, "I just asked for it, I figured something like this might happen."

"Oh," I respond. He once again, thrust the vial towards me but this time I take it.

"Now," Cinna starts, "When you go back for the identification, give the woman the blood and this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a forged document stating that this is in fact my blood and it was taken in the base camp.

"Thank you so much Cinna," I say and embrace him in a hug.

"Don't thank me until we're positive that it works. Ok so when you get to the front of the line try to get to the same person, and tell them that when you went to find another way, you were told there wasn't one so the just took the blood for you."

"Ok," I reply. I give Cinna one last hug, and am about to walk out the door, when I hear his voice ring from the back,

"Delly aren't you forgetting something?" I turn around and see a brand new shirt. I look down, and mentally laugh at the fact that the whole time I have been talking with Cinna I had my bra on. I completely forgot to put on the new shirt he brought in for me, with the vial. He hands in to me and laughs.

"Hey," I say, 'I bet Peeta, and all the other boys would much rather uniforms like these. We sit and laugh for a minute, and finally it's time for me to leave. I walk out of the store with the blood and papers in my pocket, strolling carefully down the street, scared a peacekeeper might try to arrest me. Thankfully, nothing happens and I get to the orientation within minutes. I get into the line, which is a lot smaller then before, and wait until it's my turn. I get to the same woman, hand her the papers and the blood, and recited a modified version of the script Cinna told me. She asks for my name, to which I reply Delly Cartwright, age 17. The woman nods in response and points over to where Peeta is standing. I walk over and stand next to him. When I approach him, he smiles and asks what happened. I told him that I went to the base leader, to see if there was a different way. He looks at me strangely. "Is there a problem," I ask curious to his response.

"Oh, just that the base leader is talking up there," he point to the stage in the front where a tall, large man is standing. Crap, I think but quickly recover.

"I meant the medical base leader," I say hoping that he doesn't ask anymore questions.

"Ohhh ok," he says convinced. Before he can ask anymore questions, I look up and listen to the base leaders lecture.

Since I arrived late, I missed the beginning of the lecture, and was now listening to why the rebellion is such a bad thing. The base leader starts the new subject by telling us that the people in the rebellion are twisted and messed up. He tells us that district 13 drugged us all into turning on the capitol. By being in the rebellion, I know that it's the other way around, so it hurts to see people actually believe that we're the bad people. The man talks on and on about how the rebellion must end, how the rebellion is made up of bad people, etc. I try to tune him out, but as soon as I start succeeding, I hear my name, which jolts my head up.

"Katniss Everdeen," he starts, "The mockingjay and the leader of the rebellion." Boos erupt from the crowd, and it makes me want to cry. Every other kid is booing, besides me so Peeta nudges me, and I boo along with the other people, which inside kills me. "She tricked us all by pretending to love a Peeta Mellark, an innocent boy who as well suffered the wrath of the hunger games, but made it out alive. I see Peeta start to cringe, so I put my arm around him to comfort him. He turns and smiles at me, and I look back up at the speaker, who just changed, to President Snow.

"Katniss Everdeen is a conniving, lying, conceded bitch; she only cares about herself, and wants only to destroy our happiness." His words pierce through my brain; I want to scream at him, tell everyone what actually happens around here, but then I'll blow my cover, and get sent to jail. I need to win this war, and show everyone what utopia is, because it's not Panem. This war is their fault; they've had it coming for years. I stop my train of thought right there, thinking those things makes me just as bad as every other hypocritical person in this room. But I decide not to listen to Snow anymore, because if I do, I will hurt him. Instead I stare at him and think about Peeta. How could he think of me like this, he thinks that I never loved him, but I did, and still do? How do I convince him that I do? I'll let him know how I feel, I promise myself that. After Snow's finishes talking we are told to go to our quarters, and we will start training camp tomorrow. I still get the feeling that there's going to be a hunger game. I just get this weird feeling here. We get our room assignment, and it turns out Peeta and I, are in the same dorm, and I flip out when I realize that we all have roommates. How do I reapply my 'Delly makeup' without showing who I really am? Everyone here hates Katniss Everdeen, what will make my roommate any different.

Peeta and I walk over to our dorm alone, since there is an overwhelming amount of people, there are 75 dorms. Peeta and I are assigned to 74, which I find ironic. 1- 73 are all the other districts, and 74 as well as 75 are district 12 only. Dorm 74 is for the kids 18 and under. As we enter the dorm, I see a large amount of kids circled around a little television. We too walk over to see what everyone is focused on. Peeta freezes, the second he lays his eye on the screen, it's a showing of the 74th Hunger Games, and of course with our luck, it shows us kissing. Peeta breaks out in tears and runs to his room. I follow him, when he reaches his room he slams the door shut, and locks it, leaving me outside the door. I knock softly, but he's screaming and can't hear me. I take a bobby pin out of my hair, and bend it flat. I pick the lock on his door and enter slowly, scared that he might hurt me. He looks up, tear streaming down his face, and when he see's it me he tries to smile. I sit down on his bed, and he sit next to me.

"Hey," he says sweetly.

"Hey, are you ok, I know that must be hard to watch.

"You have no idea Delly, as much as I deny it I think about her every minute, and no matter what happens I will always love her, nothing will change that. She used me, and I try so hard to hate her like everyone else here, I want to hate her, but I can't, she means too much to me, and I refuse to give that up. I'm not going to change my mind about fighting, I still want to defeat her, but I also want her back. I feel so bipolar, one moment I love her, and the next I want to see her in pain, just like I was. I can't stand this much heart break." I know it sounds weird, but his break down gives me hope, at the right time I'll reveal my true identity to him, and hope that he won't kill me. "Delly please help me I don't know how to forget her." For a moment I get transfixed in his beautiful blue eyes, and he leans in and kisses me.

I kiss back, I miss his lips on mine, and then I actually realize what's happening. I try to pull away, but he doesn't break the kiss. I'm starting to get scared, Peeta kisses me hungrily, and I want to kiss back, but one moment he's saying he's madly in love with me, and the next he's kissing his best friend. He pushes me down and suddenly I'm pinned between the mattress and him.

"Peeta stop," I say trying to escape his grip. He lets go immediately and looks at me with pleading eyes,

"Delly I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me." I start to cry, which makes his face drop. He thinks that he has hurt me.

"No Peeta it's not you, it's just…" I stop there; I don't want to give anything away yet. He's not ready to know that it's me.

"It's just what, Delly?" He asks confused. Great, I think now I have to make up a new story.

"Peeta while you were in the 75th games I got a new boyfriend, and just before I came to join the army he broke up with me. It's just that I really miss him." Peeta smiles softly, which sends chills up my back. I want to kiss him again, but I want to do it as Katniss not Delly. We end up talking for hours about our feelings, relationships, (which I have to make up a bunch of stuff for) and the rebellion. He tells me that he thinks it's messed up and that everyone fighting in the rebellion has been affected by a drugs. He has no clue that he's the one on drugs. I don't tell him though, because he most likely won't believe me. He's all for the capitol now. Around 10 o'clock his roommate comes inside, so I leave them so they can get to know each other. I wonder about who my roommate will be. Could there be a chance that I know them? Then I remember that Delly's friends with almost everybody. I just hope I know the person. I check my room assignment card which state that I'm in dorm 74 room 4. I look at the room numbers which keep descending until I reach room 4. I take a deep breath and walk through the door, and see one of my only friends smiling at me.

**A/N Who's the friend? Well it's kinda obvious, but I leave it as a mini cliff hanger anyway. Thanks again for the reviews, and please continue to review. Also please check out my other posted stories. . Once again PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to GirlonFire99 for reviewing and everyone else who reads this story, but now Chapter 4**

Delly's (Who is really Katniss) POV

"Oh my gosh, hey Madge," I say happily to my old best friend.  
"Um, hey Delly," she says confused, but politely. I mentally slap myself; Delly and Madge were never actually friends with each other.

"So what are you fighting for?" I ask suspiciously, not wanting to know if one of my three friends turned on my as well. She sighs,

"I know this might sound weird, but I don't want to be here, I would much rather be in the rebellion than in the capitols army. I mean Katniss was my only friend, and I feel like I'm somehow betraying here by being here." It's not like I chose to come my dad sent me." She acts like she did something wrong so I try to comfort her by telling her that it's not her fault, and that Katniss will understand. I feel terrible for not telling her that I'm Katniss, she's my best friend and I hate lying to her, but it's for her own good. I can't see Madge get hurt, don't get me wrong I don't want anybody else to get hurt, but Madge is too sweet and innocent, nothing can happen to her.

"Wait, why don't you just leave the base camp and travel to district thirteen?"

"Hmm," she replies. "Let me see, one my father will be heart broken, two there guards just about everywhere, and three I don't even know how to get to thirteen." I simply reply with a drawn out oh. "I'm sorry Delly," she says. "I don't mean to drag you into all of my problems."

"Oh it's no problem," I reply in Delly's sickly sweet voice. "It just means we are closer to becoming great friends!" She smiles at my response. We talk for about an hour, about the rebellion, and how we both would secretly love to join it, before Madge informs me that, the 'training' is intense, and we're going to need all the strength we are able to obtain. I sigh because I really enjoyed our conversation, but take her word for it and rest up for a long to of training, yet to come.

Peeta's POV

I'm kind of sad that Delly has to leave, but relived to find out that I know, and like my roommate. His name is Todd, and he was one of my best friends in elementary school. We drifted apart around 6th grade, but we still were friends, just we never got as close again. I didn't recognize him at first, his has grown a lot, dyed his hair dark brown, and his  
voice had deepened. It's a good thing that he recognized me, or else I don't think I would've remembered him, and we would be restarting our friendship. He asks me why I joined the rebellion, and I told him that Katniss repeatedly lied to me, and faked loving me so she could win the games. He looks at and apologizes,

"It's okay," I tell him. "Really, the last thing I need is sympathy." He nods. "So why did you join the rebellion, Todd?" I ask.

"Well I want to help make our city safer, I mean fighting for rights is one this, but the rebellion is too far out of control. These people are doing more damage, than they are helping. But what I really don't like is that they use violence as there first approach instead of trying to talk out there problems. I guess that's what the drugs they take do, give you violent thoughts, and drive you too insanity. I gulp at the mention of the drugs. It reminds me of what Cinna told me in the dressing room, that my body is full of capitol drugs. I shake the thought out of my head Cinna is just as bad as Katniss, they're both liars. I can't trust either of them, besides the only medication I was given was sleep syrup. Thinking of the sleep syrup reminds me of Katniss, and how she drugged me with it so she could help save me. No, I think, no, no, no, no, no! Katniss never cared about helping me, she did it for the audience, so even I died they would love her for trying. Thankfully Todd interrupts my train of thought, so I can stop thinking about Katniss and how much I want her with me right now.

Training starts promptly at nine fifteen, so Delly, Madge, Todd, and me, all wolf down our breakfasts' and start to walk down to the training camp. This is starting to become more and more similar to the Hunger Games, when I walk into room I nearly faint. It looks exactly like the games training room, It takes me a minute to actually put together my thoughts, but when I do I get a little scared, I'm living in what used to be the hunger game building.

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will be longer, and there will be some trouble coming up for 'Delly'. I will tell you though that Peeta will eventually find out that Delly is Katniss, but not for a while. Ideas would still be appreciated since I'm a little lost right now. So anyway, please check out my other stories (if you haven't already) and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey, so I just finished my other story so I have a day or two before I decide if I will be writing a sequel and in those couple days, I will only be mainly focusing on this story. Here's is chapter 5…

Peeta's POV

Yet another year that I have to spend trapped in this building, awaiting my death. I had tried to wipe away all of my memories of the place, and even though I didn't erase them completely, they are all fresh in my head. I see Katniss at every station, her amazed face at the way I could camouflage myself, the way she always managed to hit every target in archery, and every other time we spent together in this room. As much as I want to burst out in tears, and demolish this building, I tell myself to stay strong, and walk over to the middle of the room where a tall, strict looking man is standing. He recites the rules of the training area, which now only has weapons. We are told that we must find the weapon that we excel at, and if we don't then we will hsve to go to a separate camp to learn how to dominantly fight. Once we are dismissed to start trying out the stations, Delly, Madge, Todd, and I all make our way to the knife station. The man that runs the knife station turns to us, smiles, and asks for are names. We all give our names and wait as he gives us instructions. We are supposed to take three knives and one at a time, and throw them and try to hit the center of the targets. I volunteer to go first, since knives were my best weapons before, in the games. I picture Katniss's body and aim for the dead center, which just so happens to be her heart. I hit all 3 targets perfectly. The man claps impressed and I grin widely. Todd ends up volenteering to go next so while he's throwing his knives. I turn to face Delly, who just asked,

"Wow, how did you do so well?"

"Well," I start, "I pictured Katniss's body plastered on the target, her heart as the bull's-eye, and broke her heart, just like she broke mine."

"Oh," she says, but I can't read the emotion in her tone.

Delly's (Who is really Katniss) POV

One word explaims every emoition in my body,

"Ouch." I whisper it to myself. That's all I'm feeling right now. He betrayed me. He tells me that he loves me than stabs me in the heart. Madge just finished her throws so it now my turn. I walk up and take all the hurt feelings inside of me and shoot them towards the target. They all hit dead center, and I walked away unenthusiastically. Peeta runs over, and give me a large hug, I try to smile but fail miserably. My smile is more of a grimace. He looks at me puzzled. I tell him that I'm just not feeling well, and am really tired. He isn't convinced, but doesn't say anything else. The man running the station come over and tells us that we both earned the highest amount of points a soldier can receive, which just so happens to be 12, and says that we can either stay and try out all of the other weapons, or stick with knives and go back to our rooms. I decide on going upstairs to think things through, so I stick with knives. Peeta picks knives as well and we both walk away from the knives. We pass by the other stations and then I stop suddenly. "Peeta I have to tell you something, I…" Suddenly I hear a scream from across the room and jump up, frightened,

"Get down," a boy screams to everyone in the room. I look up and see that an ax is headed in my direction. I become paralyzed with fear, and stand still like a dear in the head lights. Then I realize that all I wait is to die, because I just want to leave this messed up world, and join my dad in heaven. I actually think that I would rather end up going to hell than stand on this Earth for another minute. Peeta runs over towards me. One minute I'm standing awaiting my death, and the next I'm laying on the ground. My head hits the ground hard and I start to blank out.

**1 day later**

I awake with a splitting head ache. I yawn loudly and turn to my side, to see Peeta with a large cut down his entire arm, and his eyes shut tight, for a moment I think he's dead, but when I see his stomach move up the tiniest bit I sigh in relief.

"Peeta," I say crying, not bothering to disguise my voice. I'm done, I think to myself.

"Katniss," he cries "don't leave me again." Then he opens his eyes, "Oh, it's just you Delly, sorry about that."

"No Peeta you were right," I'm not Delly, I exclaim. I yank off the (now tangled) wig, and wipe off the pound of makeup plastered on my face.

"I've always loved you Peeta, I never stopped." I say quietly and watch as he stares at me shocked beyond belief.

A/N She wasn't supposed to tell Peeta yet, but it has been sooo hard to write this story that I needed to do something. Please REVIEW, and like always, check out my other stories, and REVIEW some more! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, so I'm probably starting my sequel tomorrow, and I wanted to make sure I got this chapter up first! So here's chapter 6….**

Peeta's POV

Delly is Katniss…

She lied to me once again, how many more times will she try to lie her way into my life, just so she can tear me down.

"Why Katniss, I loved you and all you have ever done is leave me. I waited for months so you to walk through my cell to take me home. But you know what Katniss, I'm done putting up with you, and Katniss I'm over you, and I don't love you anymore." I reach over to the side of my bed; press the green button signaling help. Seconds later a doctor, along with Snow emerge from the door on the side of the room.

"Good work Peeta," Snow says clapping his hands together unenthusiastically. I smile than smirk at Katniss; she puts her head down in defeat.

"Ok, so you win, what now?" she asks now amused, I don't get her sudden change of mood, but now that's the least of my thoughts.

"Well," Snow rebuttals in the same amused tone. "Prison, torture, you know the whole bit."

"And what makes you think I won't just run away right now?"

"Well you do and pretty boy here gets it, so Katniss what will it be freedom or Peeta's life." Her face, as well as mine, pales at his words and the fact that the 'doctor' is holding a gun on my chest; which he picks up, and shoots it in mid-air to show that there is in fact, ammo enclosed. I look at her face, but she doesn't look into my eyes.

"You win," she says sighing, as she puts her hands up while they get handcuffed. "Peeta, I love you, always have, always will, don't get hurt, please don't get hurt." With that she is pushed out of the room by the 'doctor' and I am left with Snow, and a gun.

"Why would threaten to kill me?" The question pops out but it's all that I really want to know. Snow looks up at me and rolls his eyes,

"Peeta, there was only one bullet, which was fired at the wall, plus you're the only thing I have that she actually cares about."

"I thought she never loved me, you told me that she never loved me." I say the last part louder, and more demanding.

"Oh I did, well than I guess that I lied." I gasp surprised, the only thing that is now going through my head is, what did I do?

"You know what," I start angrily. "In this situation you're the lying, conniving…." Before I can finish my sentence I feel a sharp pain in my side, and cry out from the pain. I hear someone scream my name, and then I pass out into a deep sleep.

Katniss's POV

He really doesn't love me anymore. I'm going to kill Coin if I ever get out of this prison. If it wasn't for her I would've saved Peeta months ago, but no I have to be the mockingjay. I can't get back one of the only things that makes me happy, as long as there is a mockingjay. Well it's too late for that, because the mockingjay is grounded, and never going to fly again. Suddenly I hear Peeta's voice scream from across the hall. I wiggle out of the peacekeepers grip, and run towards his room. I kick down the door, and rush towards his unconscious body. I start to cry, I rest my head on his bare chest and just cry. I pull his body close to me and just stay there, with no intention of leaving. I'm done running, hiding, and fearing the capitol I'm ready to fight and win. As I shift my body to get up I feel something poke my arm. I cringe, but don't say anything. The door opens, and I end up fainting from the pain. But before I completely black out I see a hand reach over my body, pick me up, and softly whisper in my ear,

"Don't worry you'll be alright."

**A/N Sorry for my inability to update, but I was going to update earlier but I ended up hanging with my amazing bf, who recently got back from his vacation. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter btws, should the voice be sarcasm and Snow, or sympathetic and Gale, or Cinna? Idk what I'm going to do soooo plz tell me which one is the best. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So there was two votes for Gale, 1 for Cinna, and none for Snow (Thank you guys). SO anyway, here's chapter 7!

Katniss's POV

I wake up in a hospital room, but there is something familiar about it. Soon, I realize that I am in the same hospital room that I was in, in district 13. Peeta, I think instantly. I turn to my side to find Gale,

"Where's Peeta?" I ask worried at the possible answer. Gale sighs, which makes me even more worried. "Gale," I say starting to cry. "Where's Peeta."

"I had to leave him at the capitol, I could only save one of you and he had a higher dose of the drugs so I thought it would be smarter to take the person who doesn't want to kill us all." I start crying even more which seems to confuse him. "I guess that I'm not going to be getting a thank you, am I."

"Gale," I say shaking. "Snow's will kill Peeta; he said that if I run he'll kill Peeta." Gale's face turns white, then back to normal.

"He isn't going to kill Peeta, just his soul, they are overdosing him on those capitol drugs so he won't remember any of what had happened. He will probably just remember camp, not that Delly is Katniss." He says this as if it should comfort me, but it did the opposite. I'm free, but Peeta, yet again, wants to kill me. "Oh Katniss, you have quite some friend. She knew it was you the whole time, and right before we left she demanded that she come with us. I have to admit she has spunk."

"What are you talking about," I ask suspicious that some capitol person was about to break open the door and arrest me.

"Your friend, you know the blonde one." For some reason no one comes to mind.

"I still don't know who you're talking about, Gale." I exclaim.

"Well if you don't remember me, should I go back to that camp?" I look up to see Madge walk through the door. She smiles, then runs up to me and embraces me in a hug.

"Since when are you described as spunky?" I ask laughing.  
"Since I was inspired by Delly you know that girl is very inspirational," we both laugh harder, and Gale looks confused, but we don't bother explaining.

"So, you knew it was me the whole time," I ask, now quite suspicious.

"Yeah, you know you're a terrible liar. I knew it was you, when you walked through the door. Plus you were talking in your sleep." I mentally slap myself. "Hey, at least it was me not, somebody who is all for the capitol."

"True," I say smiling. Gale is now staring at us like we are aliens, so while Madge explains what happened, I think about Peeta. Silently I swear to myself that I will save him no matter what. I feel a tear start to form at the corner of my eye, Madge and Gale are in deep conversation, and so I quickly wipe it away, and start to listen to their conversation.

"It was really messed up; we were living in the hunger games building. When we walked in the training room Peeta's face, it was terrified. Katniss's of course was subtle, but when I found out the truth, I was so freaked out." She continues on, but I stop listening. I could tell she really likes Gale, and it seems that he likes her as well, so I let them have their own conversation, which by the way, included lots of giggles. After she stops talking Gale decides to give us some time to catch up.

"So you really knew it was me," I ask somehow not believing her story one-hundred percent.

"Well, kind of, I mean after I found out I realized it was you the whole time."

"Found out?" I question confused.

"Yeah, when you confessed to Peeta you were being video taped. The peacekeepers escorted us to a large room, and we all had to watch the tape. Most people were fuming, saying that they wish they could've killed you when you were near them, but I wished that I could be there with you. Katniss you're my only friend, and even if my father's disappointed with my decision, I'm going to fight besides you." I smile and embrace her in another hug.

"Thanks Madge, that really means a lot to me."

"No problem, and there's one more thing, I know what they're going to do to Peeta."

"Oh my gosh, and you didn't tell me that first!"

"Well, I was just happy that you were alive, you've been out cold for a couple of days now, and I didn't want to make you pass out again." I sigh because I get her logic, though I'm not happy about it, I nudge her as if saying, continue. "Well after Snow announced that you had escaped, he said he would keep his promise, and that if in one week you don't turn yourself in, he will," she gulps, "publically kill Peeta, for you to see." My eyes widen.

"But Gale said they were just screwing with his mind."

"They're, but that's just so he doesn't turn on them, he has no clue about Snow's plot." I start crying. Madge try's to comfort me but it's no use.

"Wait, Madge how many days was I out?" She gulps, but doesn't respond. I start to fear that it's too late. "Madge," I start to say in a weaker tone. "How many days was I out?"

"Five, there are two more days left before Peeta's assassination." There has to be enough time to start the war, and if there isn't I don't care I will not let Peeta die, I think to myself.

"Madge, can you go get Coin?" She nods and walks out of the room, only to returns two seconds later with Coin.

"Um Coin," I begin. "Peeta is going to be killed in two days if I do not turn myself in. So we need to start the invasion… right now!"

A/N Ohhh semi-dramatic plot twist, not really. Sorry about the ton of dialogue, but I didn't know what else to do so. Soooooo Peoples of the reviewing type, please review this chapter, it would result in a faster update, hint, hint. Also, check out my other stories, and I will say it again ReViEw! That looks cool! Thanks Guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about the wait, but I was at camp and didn't have computer access. So this chapter is 2 days later. Now here's chapter 8.**

Peeta's POV

I'm so glad to be back training for the invasion. I can't stand knowing that Katniss gets to ruin the world, and we're doing nothing to stop her. Revenge will be sweet, that's all I can really say about the invasion, I can't wait to lock them all up, and watch them suffer. There's only one question in my mind, what happened to Delly. Everyone says that she's a trader, that she left to join the rebellion, but I find that hard to believe. Why would my best friend just desert me, especially after I saved her life? I really don't get girls.

"Peeta," I hear someone shout my name. I turn to see Snow's pale face glaring at me. His eyes narrow in, and then he smirks. I look at him questionably waiting for an explanation. "She isn't here; I guess she didn't find out, well her loss."

"What do you mean her loss?"

"Oh so you haven't heard, well this makes my life so much more enjoyable. Well you see your trusted best friend Delly, was actually Katniss in disguise." I laugh thinking this is a joke but freeze when I realize that he isn't laughing with me. "You know Peeta you are such a valuable asset to our team that we couldn't let Katniss poison you, so when she told you who she was, we immediately stepped in and she was so sweet. She told you that she always loved you, and yes she was being sincere, but you denied her and broke her heart. She turned herself in, but that son of a bitch best friend of hers got to her before I could imprison her, so now she's with Gale recovering from the drugs that were injected into her, and you're going to get killed." My face pales,

"Why am I going to be killed exactly?" I ask nervously, not wanting to know the answer.

"Well we gave Katniss two choices, turn herself into the capitol, or watch you get killed. I thought for sure she would come so she could, once again save you, but I guess she's done saving your ass Peeta."

"You know what Snow," he raises his eyebrow carelessly. "I'm glad she got away, not that your cold heart will understand, but I love Katniss and I never stopped, I would die happily, just so she doesn't have to be here." I spit out the last couple of words, before getting up the nerve to punch Snow in the face, and let me tell you it felt amazing! Now that I have Snow down I need to talk to Katniss and make sure that she isn't planning on coming, I can't let them hurt her, no I won't let them hurt her. My first thought is to take Snow's walkie-talkie but decide if I do someone will intercept the signal easily, and trace it to Katniss. I rush up to Snow's office and turn on his camera that connects to the districts, everybody in the capitol will hear it but they won't be able to trace it to Katniss. Here goes nothing, I think and press play on the camera.

Katniss's POV

The last hovercraft had left and we are all drawing nearer to the capitol. Madge informed me that the killing won't take place until midnight, but it being two in the afternoon already, I'm all nerves. There is a chance that the soldiers won't make it to the capitol in time, and if Snow lays a finger on Peeta then I promise that I will kill him and I will make it very painful. So the plan is that I will approach the capitol alone, turn myself in and then we'll attack, and defeat the capitol once and for all. I feel so lonely, for the plan to work I have to be alone on the hovercraft, so there isn't anyone to have a conversation with, well except for the frequent updates from Coin. Right now I'm flying over district 2, and I'm getting freaked out.

"Important announcement from the capitol," I hear through the radio. I alert myself and await myself for what Snow is going to say. But when I hear Peeta's voice my heart stops beating for a second.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you please don't come to the capitol tonight. I know that you love me, and love you too, but I was just too drugged to think clearly. Katniss, I'd rather die then watch you in pain, I never meant to hurt you, please don't save me, if you love me then you'll save yourself." With that the radio fuzz clears and I am left thinking.

"I'm sorry Peeta, but I won't let you die for me, I have lost too much I won't lose you too." I whisper softly, as if he could hear me. I close my eyes and pray that he will understand why I am doing this. If he doesn't then I don't know what I'll do. I wonder how he was able to make the broadcast. Suddenly I hear Coin's voice sound from my radio.

"Katniss are you okay," She sounds more demanding then comforting. I gulp before responding, not wanting to sound weak,

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit surprised."

"Okay, but there's no turning back now, you are currently flying over district 1. The estimated time to get to the capitol is about 15 minutes. Make sure that you enter unarmed, and focused. Wear your disguise until you are with Snow, then take it off and 'turn yourself in'. When you're in and alone, send us the signal, if we don't get word from you within a half an hour we will start approaching for the attack."

"Got it," I say wearily.

"Good, and also good luck Katniss, you'll need it."

"Thanks," I respond before I hear her click her radio off. I leave mine on, and call one of the other hovercrafts.

"Gale, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up Catnip?" I smile at his use of my old nickname.

"Did you hear Peeta's broadcast?" I question. I hear him sigh before he answers,

"Yeah everyone did, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, but I feel like I'm disappointing him by still going through with the attack."

"Listen to me Katniss," he starts. "You aren't going to disappoint him, he loves you and that's not going to change." I smile because I know that he's right, but change the subject not wanting to talk about Peeta anymore.

"So how are you and Madge?" He laughs, he and Madge started dating yesterday, not at the best time if you ask me, but they really like each other. Coin wasn't very happy about it, but she doesn't really have a say in there relationship. All I know is that Gale made sure Madge was with him in his hovercraft.

"We're great; do you want to talk to her?" Of course I say yes and he gives Madge the walkie-talkie.

"OMG Katniss are you okay, where are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'm now like five minutes away from the capitol."

"Okay, I just want to say two things, one can you wear the pin that I gave you before the 74th games, and two go kick some capitol ass!" I laugh, and then respond,

"I'm already wearing the pin, and there's nothing I'd rather be doing," We both laugh before I tell her I have to go. We exchange goodbyes, and I am faced by the haunting beauty of the capitol.

**A/N Sorry but that's it for now. Sorry again for the long updative period. Also check out smileshappy24, (1 story for HG), GirlOnFire99 (3 stories for the HG), and Prim12 (3 stories for HG and 1 crossover for HG and HP and a story for divergent). Please Review and read my other stories! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, it's 9 in the morning and I am half asleep, so let the rebellion's plan begin!**

Katniss's POV

I walk up and down the capitol gravel roads, and take in the exquisite beauty of such a scary place. I fear that the disguise will fail to hide my true appearance, and someone will just straight up shoot me. As I walk through the capitols empty streets it seems calm and peaceful, completely unaware of what will soon happen to their precious city. It almost makes me feel bad, coming in and ruining peoples homes, but at the end of the day I'm just saving this country from yet another attack. Finally a thought strikes me, where is everyone. The entire capitol is barren. There are no people out enjoying themselves, and I know that something is wrong. Suddenly I'm grabbed by a peacekeeper.

"What are you doing out, the rebellion is going to begin any minute, get to your house immedatly ." How do they know about the rebellion, oh wait this is the capitol, of course they know, because somehow they are always one step ahead of us, well I still have my cover.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm required to give urgent information, about the rebellion to President Snow," I lie easily. He looks at me questionably,

"Well if you tell me you're message I would gladly replay it to the president miss."

"I can't do that. I was specifically directed to tell only President Snow.

"Very well, but I will assist you to the government building." I nod, and we start off to get to the government building. When we arrive, I thank the peacekeeper for the escort, and walk inside. I actually have no clue which one is Snow's, but I walk down a random hallway. At the end of the hall, there are two golden doors, and a plague that say's President Snow. I take a deep breath before I open the doors, but I don't see just see Snow. Peeta is also in there and he's knocked out cold, which I guess was the punishment for trying to get me to retreat.

"Excuse me President Snow, but I have an urgent report about the rebellion."

"Yes well what is it," he asks annoyed at the interruption.

"Ok well I'm done; I'm turning myself in to save Peeta. I take off the disguise and show Snow my real identity. He doesn't look fazed, but while he turns around I turn on my mic, so they hear what he has to say.

"You really think that we didn't know you were coming, your only here to save Peeta, and then when he's free you'll start the rebellion. So here's the deal, if you start the rebellion, then I will kill Peeta, as well as you. But if you decide to save him then only your life will be lost. Yeah, it might not seem fair, but we can't have the mockingjay, run away again." Either way I'm going to die, so I choose my own fate.

"Stop the rebellion," I say to Coin through the microphone. She tries to get me to change my mind, but it's set. Nobody else should die for me. "The war is over, but you have to let thirteen live in peace where they were." Snow nods and we make the deal, tonight I lose my life. I'm lead to the prison, and locked in a cell, where I'm to wait patiently for my appending death. I just sit here, wondering if anything will ever get better. I want justice in Panem, and if he starts to attack the rebellion will fight, and they know that. If I die, then I want the war to die with me, but the reality of that actually happening is very slim. Unless Snow dies the Panem will always be the same.

Hours later I am retrieved from my cell, by the peacekeeper that escorted me earlier. He doesn't say anything, and literally drags me across the streets to the justice building, where I will be killed. One second, the man is walking, the next he's dead. I get confused until I see Cinna, pop out of the darkness.

"Come on Katniss, you can still get away," he says excitedly, but I shake my head no.

"I'm sorry Cinna, but this is one sacrifice I have to make. Whether or not Panem changes, everyone needs to know that their mocking jay would do anything for them." He looks at me with sad eyes, knowing that this is the end of the girl on fire.  
"Okay," he starts. "But at least go out without a little bit of a fight." I smile and agree that I won't, then walk alone to the justice building. When I approach it, Snow comes out, and takes me to an elevator. We ride up to the roof in silence. I don't want to waste my last few minutes talking to him of all people. When we reach the top, I go to the edge and gaze at the magnificent view, until it's time. I'm tied to a chair and my murderer comes out, I don't want to know who it is, but I open my eyes anyway, and find myself staring at none other than Peeta Mellark.

**A/N I know it's kind of short, but I know the plot for the rest of the story, and this seemed like an okay cliffhanger. Please review! Thnx! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the long update, but it's up now! This could be the end for Katniss. :[**

Katniss's POV

I stare into the now haunting blue eyes, and freeze completely. He said he loves me, and now he is going to kill me. Was the whole thing just some capitol ploy to make sure that I would come? They probably assumed that by hearing his voice, I would have to save him. What if they just drugged him again, what happened to the Peeta that I knew? I love him, and he is going to kill me. Most normal 18 year olds have to deal with college applications, and working in the mines to provide for their families, I on the other hand, have to deal with a war, and my boy friend killing me. Trust me not the best situation to be in. How could he do this?

"Peeta," I say between tears of confusion. He looks at me like I'm some psycho chick that he dated as a joke. Not like the Peeta I know, the Peeta who was madly in love with me, he was funny, smart, and an amazing person. The man standing in front of me isn't Peeta, it may be his body, but that isn't Peeta.

"Poor Katniss, but sweetheart don't you know that you were always just my little charity case." Um ouch, I think to myself. Right now he's staring at me confused, and I realize that it really isn't Peeta in there. He looks at me in two ways one ice cold, and the other like my sweet Peeta. It's actually really weird each eye reflects how each Peeta feels about me, and right now the good Peeta needs to take over. Suddenly I get an idea.

"Peeta," I say. "Before you kill me tell me one thing, do you love me?" He doesn't answer, but what he does says it all. He pulls me up and embraces me in a passionate kiss. After the kiss is over, I open my mouth to tell him how much I've missed him when he starts to talk instead.

"Yes." I see him grab the knife, and I get scared thinking he might still kill me, when he smiles at me, turns the knife around, and plunges it through his heart.

"Peeta," I cry out in tears. The Snow starts to walk over to me when I take this knife out of Peeta's chest and hurl it towards the president. It hits right at his heart as well and I am left alone with cold, dark thoughts. I hear the sound of motors, and look up to find an army of hovercrafts. "No need to start the attack." I look over at Snow, "it's over." Gale and Madge come running off their hovercraft to comfort me.  
"Katniss I'm so sorry are you okay, well of course you're not okay, okay but how are you holding up about this?" Madge rambles and I laugh.

"I'll be fine Madge, but thanks for trying to cheer me up." Gale embraces me in a large hug, and I see out of the corner of my eye Madge's discomfort. "Thanks," I tell Gale and walk over to Madge. I smile and whisper in her ear, "He's all yours." She grins and runs over and leaps into his arms. It makes me miss Peeta even more, so I walk over to his body and wrap his arms around my body when I feel a small thump. At first I don't know what it is, but I start to feel more and I scream to the hovercrafts.

"Help, I need medical help down here." A few doctors come down and Gale and Madge rush over.

"Katniss what's wrong are you okay." Madge asks scared. I nod my head and the doctors look confused.

"Well then what seems to be the problem," one asks. I point to Peeta's body.

"He's alive!"

**A/N So I think that is going to be the end of this story. It's a happy ending so why screw it up, even if it's me! Shout out time! Thanks to smileshappy24 for reviewing and being a great friend, and GirlOnFire99 for always being there for me, and making me write, even when I didn't want to. Also thanks to anyone else who reviewed or alerted/favorited this story. Please Review and tell me how you liked the story overall and check out my other stories! Thanks guys!**


End file.
